


The Gathering

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Kings and Queens (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bicycles, Dreams, Gen, Music, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a year the Children gather</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gathering

The Children have spread throughout the earth, living in all walks of life. Unless they have chosen to live together, they do not acknowledge each other when they happen to meet. Not that they meet that often, spread out as they are. But it has happened, and it will continue to happen, and when it does they act as perfect strangers.

Each has a dream, one dream that they want to achieve before Father recalls them. There is no time for more than one dream, or to change, so the initial choice is important. Time is drawing short as the stars swing around and a new Age dawns. And so they spread out, determined to defend their dream, precious as it is, through isolation. 

But isolation is lonely, surrounded as they are by Humans, and so once a year the Children gather. They ride together on their bikes, cobbled together and individually decorated in imitation of their steeds from home. They ride through the empty streets together, appreciating the companionship and community, as a truce on fighting and dreaming is called.

As the sun sets, burning in a pale imitation of the fires of Home, they appear, coming together from all directions and massing together within minutes. 1, 2, and 3 are waiting, watching out for the others, and they lead the charge through the empty streets towards the destination.

17 rides high, always wanting to be closer to the wings that flap above. 142 dons his cape and 20 his ears, which they cannot wear around Humans for fear of reprisals. But they feel more like themselves, more like home, when they wear them. Each of the Children feels this way, and the preparations for this night are extensive. This night must last the year, while they defend their dreams and hope to achieve their promise, before they can see each other again.

93 and 41 come together, as they have chosen to be, in matching outfits. Each wears the black mark of ostracism proudly on their faces, to show that they care not if Father has rejected them. They will still ride with the pack. 55 and 56 cannot be separated either, but as twins it is their prerogative. Their coats are new, a sign of their increase in status over the last year. 1 is proud of them, and rides with them for a little while, to convey his feelings. They understand the unspoken support, and smile brightly beneath their warrior's helmets.

6, 9, and 11 ride a little ways ahead of the others at one point, as they often do. Some years they would not even show up if not for the promise of Father's presence. They are too close to their dreams and to close to returning to waste even a moment.

Then 11 is crashing, slipping, falling. 9 and 6 watch, neutrally, and wait to see if Father comes for him. It is always the chance, the risk, the joy, of his coming. 11 lies there, in the darkness, and waits. This could be the moment when he is recalled, his dream unachieved, and sent back to his Kingdom unfulfilled.

Finally, Father comes, galloping past in his perfected form – much less crude than their bicycle representations. But he continues past them, a mere slip of mirage in the eternal fires of between. He does not recall 11 at this time, nor 6 and 9 beside him. 11 gets up, hiding his relief, and 9 and 6 follow with masked relief of their own. They have another year to achieve their dreams. They leave the Human instrument, and the reminder he provided, and continue on the ride.

The rest of the group, lead by 1 and 2, catch up, and they draw closer to the destination. All felt the coming, and there are feelings of relief and celebration. No one was recalled; all are free to continue the dream. They are still surrounded by Humans, and not Home, but they are still free to obtain their goals.

They reach the water, and all stop, looking out upon the reflection of Home. Beyond each dream is this, and this is the main reason for the gathering. Back Home, each has a title, a responsibility, and a duty waiting, but for now they are Children, and free. Father will recall them soon enough, and they will return Between to their world, but now, they are together, and they may dream.


End file.
